Chocolate
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Bagi Ginny, melarang suami dan anak-anaknya untuk makan makanan manis, seperti coklat, itu baik demi menjaga kesehatan. Tapi bagi Harry, coklat itu.. luar biasa. Spesial B'day Ginny Weasley. Cerita satu tahun sebelum masalah Cursed Child. Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan dunianya tetap milik JK Rowling, Anne pinjem doang :)


**_Hi, everyone!_**

Anne datang lagi dengan cerita baru. Oneshot aja, kok, untuk spesial birthday Ginny yang ke 35 tahun. Hem.. kalau bingung kenapa Ginny ada fic spesial tapi Harry bulan lalu enggak? Eh.. Fic Harry aku buat, kok, tapi nggak aku post di FFN. Kalian bisa baca di akun Tumblr aku (lihat profil).

Terinspirasi dari video wawancara Jamie Parker (pemeran Harry Potter di teater Harry Potter and the Cursed Child) yang nunjukkin ada potongan adegan _kiss_ nya, Anne kepikiran untuk buat fic ini beraromakan romansa.. **_mature_**. Hahahaha semoga nggak parah-parah banget, ya. Yang masih kecil dan polos semoga tidak ketularan kotor gara-gara Anne. Bisa menyerah dulu nggak apa-apa, daripada nanti Anne dimarahin lagi. Sudah Anne peringatkan, loh, ya...

Cerita ini berlatarkan tahun ini (2016) berdasarkan konsep cerita dari Cursed Child. Jadi Anne buat cerita ini settingnya sebelum cerita Cursed Child ada. Nyambung-nyambung gitu setahun sebelumnya.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter dan dunianya tetap milik JK Rowling, Anne pinjem doang :)

Langsung aja, deh, ya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Masih pukul enam, masing-masing anak pagi ini spesial mendapat satu coklat kodok edisi terbatas dengan ukuran jumbonya. Harry dengan royal bahkan memberi tambahan kue labu untuk James, Albus, dan Lily di meja makan hari ini. Kemarin, ia sempat membeli banyak makanan manis ketika melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Hogsmade. Harry tergoda dengan makanan favoritnya semasa remaja dulu ketika salah satu etalase toko menjual berbagai macam coklat dan permen edisi spesial dengan ukuran lebih banyak dan besar dari umumnya. Harry ingat, anak-anaknya sedang liburan dan pasti akan senang jika ia membeli makanan itu. Tentu saja dengan diam-diam. Ginny bisa marah besar kalau ketahuan ia membeli, memakan, apalagi membaginya pada anak-anak.

"Nanti Mummy marah, Dad!"

Albus adalah anak paling patuh dengan aturan yang dibuat ibunya untuk tidak mengkonsumsi makanan manis seperti jenis-jenis permen dan kue semacam itu. Ia hanya sesekali makan ketika jalan-jalan keluar rumah tanpa ibunya. Kalaupun ada, hanya diperbolehkan makan sedikit saja. Albus pun tak pernah berani untuk menyimpan permen ataupun makanan sejenisnya di rumah. "Kalau ketahuan, kita bisa tak dapat makan siang!" ujarnya.

"Sudahlah, son." Harry mendorong sekotak coklat kodok jumbo lebih dekat ke depan Albus. "Tak apa. Makanlah, Mummymu masih tidur. Dia kelelahan. Kalau kalian menghabiskannya sekarang—"

"Aku sudah habis. Minta lagi boleh, Dad? Ada kan?" Suaranya terdengar menggumam. Mulutnya penuh coklat kodok.

Harry berdecak heran. Putra sulungnya selalu kalap jika berhadapan dengan yang bernama makanan manis. Belum ada beberapa menit, satu kotak coklat kodok dan satu buah kue labu tandas di mulut James. Harry melihat kantung makanannya. Masih ada beberapa coklat kodok biasa, permen tongkat, jelly, dan kue-kue pie serta permen lolly aneka rasa. Harry berniat menyimpannya di ruang kerjanya untuk persediaan. Tapi melihat James mulai menunjukkan rayuan-sok-manis-menjijikkannya –kata Lily, Harry membagi satu permen lolly rasa berry pada James. Permen itu akan habis lama.

"Kata Mummy kita tak boleh makan makanan manis banyak-banyak. Tidak sehat." Protes Albus.

"Oh, Albus." James bersuara, mulutnya mulai membiru seperti mayat karena permen berrynya, "ini makanan enak. Kau pasti tak tahan kalau kau berangkat ke Hogwarts nanti. Trolley witch akan membuat pertahananmu gugur sepanjang perjalanan di kereta. Dan disitulah kesempatanmu untuk bisa makan seperti ini tanpa perlu Mummy ketahui."

Harry dan James beradu tos tanda setuju. Kadang, Harry bisa berbuat kekanak-kanakan jika satu pemikiran dengan anak-anaknya. "Apalagi saat kalian nanti di tahun ke tiga, Hogsmade adalah surga. Daddy akan dengan senang hati menandatangani surat ijin kalian untuk pergi Hogsmade. Kalian bisa dengan bebas makan kacang di Honeydukes, dan tentu saja tanpa Mummy tahu." cerita Harry makin membuat James tak sabar menunggu tahun ketiganya. September nanti, ia baru akan masuk di tahun keduanya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir siang, Dad. Mummy akan segera turun." Tanya Lily sambil memulai menggigit bagian kepala coklat kodoknya. Kartu yang dia dapat adalah wajah ibunya sendiri, Ginevra Potter. Lily tersenyum.

Harry menggeleng pelan di tengah mengunyah coklat kodok miliknya. "Mummy kelelahan. Dia baru tidur jam 3 tadi."

"Jam tiga?" James berhenti mengulum lollynya, "bukannya kemarin kalian sudah tidur bahkan jauh lebih awal dari biasanya, ya?"

Lily ikut setuju. "Aku juga tak mendengar ada suara apapun di kamar kalian. Aku tak berani mengganggu karena aku pikir Daddy dan Mummy sudah tidur nyenyak setelah pulang dari the Burrow kemarin. Kenapa masih kelelahan? Kalian tidak tidur?"

Harry tersedak. Harry bingung akan menjawab jujur atau tidak pada anak-anaknya. Mengatakan kalau, _oh, ya. Mummy dan Daddy tak tidur karena kami semalaman berusaha mengendalikan reaksi ramuan perangsang sialan yang dimasukkan Uncle Ronmu ke minuman Daddy. Daddy memasang mantera agar suara desahan Mummy tak sampai ke telinga kalian karena itu akan membuat isi otak kalian.. kotor._ Oh, susahnya memberi pengertian pada anak-anak.

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri kalau sudah dewasa." Jelas Harry singkat tak mau tahu. "Baiklah, karena ini hari spesial. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Mummy."

 _"Mummy's birthday! Yeay!"_ Lily girang bukan main. Ia lantas berlari masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat isi lemari pendingin. Sebuah kue ulang tahun tersimpan di sana. Kue pesanan Harry kemarin sampai pagi ini. Beruntung jika Ginny masih tidur jadi rencana kejutan mereka pagi ini tidak terbongkar lebih dulu.

Mungkin ulah usil Ron pada wiski apinya semalam ada gunanya juga.

"Hai.. hai.. Potters!"

Ronald Weasley, pria jangkung berjenggot sama merah dengan rambut di kepalanya muncul di perapian rumah Harry dan Ginny. Lily berteriak melihat Ron datang sambil membawa satu kantung besar berisi dekorasi ulang tahun, yang tentu saja di ambil dari tokonya.

 _"Uncle, Ron!"_ seru Lily dari dapur.

 _"Potters' girl!"_

Tubuh kecil Lily terangkat naik oleh Ron lantas menggendongnya. "Bing. Bang. Boing. Aku melihat sebuah penantian di mata cantikmu, young lady." Goda Ron pada wajah Lily. "Pada seorang pria tampan."

"Hahaha.. tentu saja, Uncle. Aku menunggumu. Tapi tunggu dulu," kedua telapak tangan Lily menangkup pipi Ron dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya. "Tampan?" ulang Lily.

"Oi. Aku tak kalah tampannya dengan Daddy dan dua kakakmu, tentu saja. Karena.. aku selalu tahu apa yang inginkan."

Ron memindahkan tubuh Lily dari gendongannya ke atas kursi. Dari dalam kantung yang ia bawa, Ron mengeluarkan mainan berbentuk sayap berkelip dengan dua buah pengait seperti tali ransel untuk dikenakan di kedua pundak. Sayap mainan itu akan mengepak ketika si pemakai berjalan karena rekayasa campur tangan sihir di dalamnya.

Salah satu mainan anak terlaris di _Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes._

"Untukku?" mata Lily berbinar.

"Apa yang tidak untuk Potter kecil favoritku ini."

"Kau hebat, Uncle." Balas Lily ditambah ciuman di pipi Ron. Gadis cilik itu langusng melompat dari atas bangku dan berlari ke ruang keluarga dan berputar-putar mengelilingi ruang tamu sambil berteriak. Sementara itu, James dan Albus menunggu di depan kantung Ron sambil berharap mereka juga dapat mainan hari ini.

Ron melihat ulah dua duplikat Harry di depan meja. "Apa, boys?" tanya Ron. "Kalian mau sayap seperti Lily juga?"

"Demi Dumbledore, kau lupa aku ini laki-laki, Uncle?" protes James tak suka. Albus terkikik.

"Hei, aku pernah menganti popokmu saat kau bayi dulu, James. Jadi aku ingat bagaimana—"

"Bicaramu tak bermutu, Ronald Weasley."

Harry datang membawa satu teko teh hangat dan beberapa gelas kecil ke atas meja. Selagi Ron bercengkrama dengan Lily, Harry menyempatkan untuk membuat teh karena ia tahu, Ron pasti akan mengobrak-abrik dapurnya karena tak disuguhi apapun. Bagi Harry, dapur adalah salah satu tempat sakral selain di kamarnya dan Ginny. Oleh sebab itulah, Harry paling benci jika dapurnya kacau.

"Jadi, Uncle Ron tak bawa sesuatu untuk kami?" tanya Albus terdengar kecewa.

"Datanglah ke toko. Ambil apa yang kalian suka di sana. Aku selalu bingung membawakan mainan apa untuk kalian berdua. Kalau Lily, aku sudah hapal. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan sayap dan terbang. Oh, dia semakin mirip dengan Ginny. Kalau salah memilih mainan untuk kalian berdua, Daddy kalian bisa ngomel seharian padaku." Lirik Ron pada Harry di sisinya. Gelasnya sudah dituang teh oleh Harry.

Harry menyodorkan kantung dekorasi Ron dan membiarkan James serta Albus berbuat sesuatu untuk pesta kejutan untuk ibu mereka. "Buatlah yang bagus sebelum Mummy bangun. Sebentar lagi Daddy bantu. Unclemu rupanya butuh teman mengobrol sebentar."

James dan Albus bergegas mengambil alih kantung Ron dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Lily pun turut andil dan menghentikan bermain lari-ala-terbang di ruang tamu untuk membantu kedua kakaknya meski sayap mainannya belum ia lepas. Sesekali Albus dan James tersenggol sayapnya membuat mereka geram dan meminta Lily melepasnya. Tapi Lily tetap tak mau dan ingin memakai sayap mainannya.

James dan Albus menyerah.

"Celana Merlin. Ginny belum bangun juga?"

Ron ingat dengan perkataan Harry beberapa waktu lalu dan menyadari sendiri bahwa adik perempuannya tak tampak di antara mereka. "Masih tidur?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Ini semua ulahmu, Ronald Weasley. Jangan berlagak sok polos. Berapa dosis yang kau masukkan ke wiski apiku semalam?"

"Hanya dua kantung." Jawab Ron tanpa dosa. "Dan aku lihat semalam Ginny juga sempat meminum sedikit dari gelasmu, kan? Ah.. itu namanya, sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Senangnya bisa bermanfaat untu kebahagiaan orang lain. Untuk adik dan adik ipar tersayangku."

"Kurang ajar kau, Ron! Pantas saja, rasanya seperti punyaku mau lepas."

Ron terbahak keras sampai para anak menoleh bersamaan. Dengan tenang, Harry meminta anak-anak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka lagi.

"Ahh, tapi luar biasa, kan? Kau gila sampai membuat Ginny tak bisa bangun begitu, Harry." Ron melihat ke arah ujung tangga. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda Ginny turun. "Aku jadi khawatir, aku coba bangunkan, ya—"

"Oi!" Harry menarik tangan Ron yang siap naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Harry dan Ginny. "Apa-apaan kau seenaknya masuk kamar orang? Kalau dia masih telanjang bagaimana?"

"Telanjang?"

Lily berteriak terkejut. Begitu juga dengan dua kakaknya. Lily tak sengaja mendengar kata itu ketika ayahnya berteriak pada pamannya. "Siapa yang telanjang, Daddy?" tanya Lily luar biasa polos.

"Eh—itu."

"Kucingmu. Dia kan telanjang, tak pakai baju. Sebentar lagi banyak orang datang kemari. Apa dia tak mau? Kau tak punya pakaian untuknya, Lily?"

Harry benci harus berterima kasih pada Ron untuk masalah ini.

"Oh, aku tak punya, Uncle Ron. Mica tak suka pakai baju. Dia lebih suka bulu putihnya terbuka. Biarkan begitu saja. Lucu kok meski telanjang."

 _"Oh, poor Lily."_ Harry mendesah lemas mendapat seringaian menggoda Ron. Semakin tua pria itu suka sekali membanyol. George memang berpengaruh banyak dengan semua perubahan itu.

Ron akhirnya memilih bergabung bersama para anak untuk mendekorasi ruangan. Para anak meminta Ron menggunakan tongkatnya untuk mempermudah pemasangan dekorasi. Begitu juga kado-kado yang belum terbungkus mulai dicicil pengerjaannya. Sedangkan Harry, dipersilakan Ron untuk melihat keadaan Ginny di kamar. Ia meminta Harry juga menahan Ginny untuk keluar kamar sampai semua tahu datang memberi kejutan.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi Mum, Dad dan yang lainnya datang. Kau bisa melakukan cara apapun untuk menahan Ginny agar tak keluar sebelum semuanya selesai, Harry." kata Ron. Ia menyempatkan mendekati Harry dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanannya, "cara itu juga boleh, kok. Asal jangan lama-lama, ya."

"Sialan, kau!"

* * *

Pintu kamar berderit pelan akibat Harry mendorong gagang pintu itu terbuka. Benar tebakannya, Ginny masih tertidur di atas ranjang dan masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti semalam. "Untung aku menahan Ron masuk." Batin Harry lega. Ia mendekati ranjang dan berniat melihat keadaan Ginny lebih dekat.

"Kau cantik, Ginny. Betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu," bisik Harry dengan luapan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Di belainya rambut merah pendek istrinya itu dengan lembut. Harry tahu hari ini usia Ginny bertambah. 35 tahun bukan usia remaja lagi. Dari wanita itulah Harry memiliki segalanya. Cinta, anak-anak yang luar biasa, sebuah keluarga yang sangat ia idamkan sejak kecil. Harry kini memilikinya bersama Ginny.

Wanita yang akan menemaninya hingga maut siap membuat semuanya hancur. Ya, Ginny satu untuknya, kini dan nanti. _"Happy birthday, love. Thanks for everything!"_ Harry mengecup dahi Ginny pelan takut membangunkan. Selalu seperti ini, Harry tak bisa menahan haru jika ia termenung menyadari kehidupannya kini bersama Ginny.

Terkadang, ada rasa bersalah mengingat Ginny bukanlah wanita pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi yang paling spesial adalah dirinya, bagi Ginny, adalah satu-satunya pria yang akan selalu menjadi cinta sejatinya hingga mati. Kesabaran Ginny dan kuatnya cinta mereka mempertahankan segalanya. Keluarga kecil itu adalah bukti.

Harry dan Ginny, takdir bahagia bersama.

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ suara gumaman terima kasih terdengar lirih keluar dari mulut Ginny.

 _"_ _Hey, morning, love._ Maaf membuatmu terbangun. Tidurlah lagi. Kau pasti lelah karena ulahku semalam. Sorry—" Bisik Harry mulai ikut berbaring dan masuk di satu selimut bersama Ginny.

Ginny tersenyum simpul dengan tangan kanan membelai permukaan pipi Harry yang hangat. "Itu semua salah Ron. Aku juga kan ikut minum wiski api punyamu semalam. Maaf juga kalau aku kemarin juga—"

Harry membungkam bibir Ginny dengan bibirnya segera. Mengecupnya dalam, menghentikan pasokan oksigen masuk ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Harry melumat bibir Ginny dengan kelembutan. Badan mereka mulai menghangat kembali. jantung saling berlomba memacu lebih cepat. Dengan gerakan lembut di leher Harry, tangan kanan Ginny turun dan menarik kepala Harry agar semakin dekat.

"Aku sudah memaki Ron. Dia ada di bawah dengan anak-anak, menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu. Sorry aku harus membocorkannya sekarang karena aku tahu kau pasti tak akan terkejut." Kata Harry di sela ciuman panas mereka terputus untuk sekadar mengambil napas.

Ginny tertawa, "ya, aku masih bisa mendengar kebisingan mereka dari sini, sayang. Lalu, kenapa kau malah kemari bukannya membantu?"

"Satu jam lagi semuanya akan datang. Ron memintaku untuk menahan kau agar usaha mereka membuat kejutan di bawah bisa sukses sebelum kau turun nanti."

"Oh, ya?"

Mereka kembali saling melumat bibir penuh gairah. Tangan Harry bahkan sudah bergerak liar menyusuri lekuk tubuh telanjang Ginny di balik selimut. Tak kalah agresifnya, Ginny memberi balasan yang setimpal pada Harry hingga lenguhan pelan mulai tercipta di kamar itu. Posisi mereka berubah seiring pergerakan yang tentu. Ginny berbaring terlentang dengan Harry memposisikan diri di atasnya.

"Em—" Ginny berhenti. Ia sejenak mengecap bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang manis, "coklat?"

Harry tersentak. "Itu—"

"Kau makan coklat?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Anak-anak?"

Harry mengangguk lagi. Harry takut, "please, jangan marah, love. Aku sudah seperti ini, loh, jangan merusak semuanya dan membiarkanku berendam air dingin pagi ini. Kau tega ya membiarkanku tersiksa?" keluh Harry memelas berharap Ginny tak marah dengan pengakuannya.

Bukannya marah, Ginny tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Enak. Aku suka." Katanya pelan. Mengusap belahan bibir Harry yang terkena noda coklat.

"Kau suka coklat juga?"

"Ya, dan juga.. bibirmu."

Wajah Harry bersemu merah. Malu sekaligus menahan gairah. Semua campur aduk dengan perpaduan aroma coklat yang kini turut menempel di bibir Ginny. Coklat memang ampuh menambah gairah romantis. "Jadi—" seru Harry mulai memancing.

"Baiklah, aku tak marah. Kali ini kau dan anak-anak boleh makan asal jangan banyak-banyak. Aku tetap tak suka dengan kebiasaan makan manis seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, sayang. Lihat, Ron suka mengeluh ini itu soal badannya. Aku tak mau kau seperti itu juga."

Harry mengangguk paham. Ginny hanya berusaha menjaga kesehatan suami dan anak-anaknya. Harry bangga, Ginny selalu tahu tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri yang baik. Semua larangan tentang memakan coklat dan segala hal yang terlalu manis itu adalah demi kebaikan semuanya.

 _"Thank you, love._ Kau memang luar biasa. Tapi, sekarang—" Harry melirik ke arah jam dinding di salah satu tembok kamar, membuatnya langsung menyeringai senang, "kita masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi sebelum semuanya datang. Jadi aku minta sekarang kau hentikan semua yang berhubungan dengan coklat dan manis karena kita akan memanfaatkan reaksi sisa ramuan sialan Ron dari wiski api kita semalam."

"Aku rasa bukan, sayang." Ujar Ginny membuat Harry bingung. Ginny mengecup sekali lagi bibir Harry cukup lama. "Ini semua karena aku memang cinta padamu." Bisik Ginny tak kalah menggodanya.

"Yeah, karena memang hanya kau yang selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. _I love you, Ginevra Potter."_

Ginny tak segan menarik kacamata Harry dan membuangnya ke sisi atas kepalanya. _"I love you too, Harry Potter. Always."_

Mantera yang sama diucapkan Harry pagi ini. Semuanya berjalan indah, hangat, dekat. Bukan karena wiski api, ramuan, atau coklat. Tapi karena cinta. Setidaknya 45 menit tidak begitu lama, mereka harus pintar mengatur waktu.

"Sekali saja, ya, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak cukup," ujar Ginny dengan napas memburu. Mereka masih terus bergerak bersamaan, "kita butuh mandi, my hubby."

"Tentu." Jawab Hary tak kalah lelahnya. Napasnya terbata-bata. "Tapi nanti malam kita lanjutkan lagi, ya."

Dan Ginny pun setuju.

* * *

 _"Happy birthday!"_

Semua tamu datang dan berteriak ucapan selamat pada Ginny. Bersama Harry ia turun dari tangga untuk ikut berbaur dalam acara kejutan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 35 tahun. Dekorasi terpasang rapi dengan warna merah mendominasi. Topi kerujut, teropet kecil, kue ulang tahun, lilin, dan kado, menumpuk memenuhi ruang keluarga hingga ruang tamu keluarga Potter.

Saat semuanya berkumpul selepas pembagian potongan kue, yang diawali potongan pertama untuk Harry dan kedua untuk Arthur dan Molly, dilanjutkan anak-anaknya, Harry, Ginny, dan para orang dewasa berkumpul sambil berbincang dan menanti sesi pembukaan hadiah. Tidak seidkit para anak juga ikut bergabung karena penasaran hadiah apa saja yang diterima Ginny hari ini.

"Oh, ini kado dariku, Ginny. Aku rasa kadoku ini paling bermanfaat hari ini. Bukalah dan cepat pakai."

Dengan gaya khasnya Luna menyerahkan kado kecil yang dibungkus rapi pada Ginny. Ia lantas membukanya pelan dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal abu-abu bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni. Cantik.

"Oh, terima kasih, Luna. Ini indah sekali." Balas Ginny.

"Oh, tentu, apalagi jika kau pakai sekarang di lehermu untuk menutupi tato indah yang dibuat Harry di sana."

George menunjuk bekas merah yang tersebar di bagian leher Ginny dengan godaan paling hebat. Badan Ginny meremang hebat, ia menyadari lehernya pasti terbuka karena rambut pendeknya tak sempurna menutupi bagian leher. Tidak hanya Ginny, Harry langsung terdiam malu-malu. Buah karya bibirnya masih tercetak jelas di sekeliling leher Ginny. Sangat jelas karena beberapa menit lalu ia menambahkan lagi ruam warna merah ditempat yang sama.

Dengan cepat, Ginny segera memasang syal ke lehernya. Menatap Harry tajam meminta pertanggung jawaban mengapa tak mengingatkan untuk memakai penutup leher sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar. Harry hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Kalau kado kami, akan bermanfaat juga hari ini. Bukan begitu, Ron?" Ron dan George menyerahkan kotak kecil berlogo _Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes_ di atasnya.

"Kau memberiku barang sponsor dari toko kalian?" kata Ginny merasa tak yakin. Harry turut merasakan ada pertanda kurang baik.

James, berlari lebih dulu dan mengambil kado dari tangan Ginny. "Astaga, Uncle. Kenapa kau tak memberiku juga. Mummy tak akan mau. Buat aku saja, ya, dan Fred." James membuka paksa kotaknya bersama Fred Jr. mengeluarkan satu bar coklat bergambar hati dan sepasang pria dan wanita saling berpelukan.

"Coklat? Aku minta!"

Semua anak-anak yang lain tahu ketika Hugo, sang penggila coklat, berteriak pada James dan Fred agar membagi hadiah-yang-seharusnya-milik-Ginny pada para anak yang lain. James dan Fred segera di kejar belasan anak menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Potter.

 _"Bloody hell, woi.._ itu bukan coklat sembarangan. Itu—"

"Coklat apa, George?" tanya Hermione.

Ron tertawa takut sambil menjelaskan, "itu coklat cinta. Ya.. kau tahulah untuk suami-istri—"

"Oh, guys. Anak-anak kalian dalam masalah besar," Arthur bangkit dari sofa dan lebih dulu berlari mengejar para cucunya. Teriakan para orang tua memanggil nama anak-anak mereka saling bersahutan dan bergegas memburu halaman belakang keluarga Potter bersamaan. Tinggallah, Ginny terdiam sendirian di ruang keluarga bersama puluhan kado. Harry ikut berlari mengejar anak-anaknya di halaman untuk mencegah coklat itu benar-benar termakan.

Ginny tersenyum geli sendirian seperti orang gila. "Itulah mengapa aku melarang kalian makan coklat, anak-anak. Tapi.. kalau coklat itu, mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Dan Ginny pun ikut mengejar. Berharap coklat hadiahnya masih bisa ia coba.. untuk nanti malam.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Huahahahaha... ampun.. Anne mohon ampun. Semoga terhubur aja, deh, Anne tunggu reaksi kalian. Maaf kalo tambah ngaco. Hehehehe.. maaf soal typonya. Anne tunggu review kalian. Anne ucapin.. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINEVRA!** ^_^

 _ **PS:**_ ending fic Pulang sebentar lagi. Ditunggu, ya :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
